


soft™

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Especially hoshi, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mild Angst, also a text fic kind of, also some verkwan because i can, chan is a little shit, dibidibidis, jihoon is a soft smol bean, oh yea this is a soonhoon cuz it's my favorite seventeen ship ahahahahaha, soMe jeOngchEol, what tf am i doing with meh live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jihoon keeps workinghoshi keeps bothering jihoonthen things get softdowney who? i hear soonhoon





	1. Chapter 1

why am i starting another book even tho i dont update in my other ones?

idk but i had this idea while scrolling through memes on Pinterest

so..yea


	2. Chapter 2

 

tide™

 

jihoon had twelve idiotic friends in which one of them he had a crush on. they gave great advice...well, that’s only minghao. the rest...are best for not serious questions. jihoon liked, in particular, soonyoung. he didn't know why, but he had always been attracted to him in some way or another. he liked to create songs. it was his passion. he also liked playing classical instruments. currently, it was around 2 AM and jihoon was composing (attempting) a song in his notebook.until he heard tapping on his bedroom window. he looked up from his comfy spot on his bed, thinking it must have been a tree branch or something and went back to writing. the tapping got louder. he looked up in annoyance and got up to look at the window. jihoon saw soonyoung. he opened up the window.

“hey romeo, i didn’t ask for your whereabouts.” jihoon said. soonyoung smiled.

“doth i needeth a speaketh to mine beloved hoonie~?” asked soonyoung, really dramatically.

jihoon sighed.

“yes, because it’s two in the damn morning,” 

“i’ll pray pardon me, but could thee alloweth me in because it’s cold out hither,” 

“okay, but be careful on that ladder. where did you even get that?”

“from your shed,”

“that’s thievery. i can literally sue you for that,”

“i know you could, but you won’t,”

“how are you so sure?”

“because you love me,”

“i’m suing you if you don’t come in.”

the stolen shed ladder started wobbling. 

“soonyoung, if you—” 

soonyoung toppled off the ladder. he fell onto the hard ground. jihoon had never ran so fast in his life as he dashed outside to get soonyoung. once he got outside, he saw soonyoung’s unconscious slender body on the ground. jihoon knew he couldn’t pick him up because he was too short. so he dragged him on the ground, up the three-stepped stairs, into the living room, and (kind of struggled) picked him up to set him on the couch. jihoon grabbed an ice pack from the freezer, and some bandages. he looked at soonyoung. he looked so pretty. and cute. and so soft he could just—

 _damn it, jihoon get your whipped ass together!_ jihoon scolded himself. he shook his head out of his thoughts and poked soonyoung’s cheek. he poked harder. then he slapped him. soonyoung jolted awake. 

“JULIET, I’M HERE!” soonyoung shouted. he looked at jihoon, confusingly. 

“how was the fall?” asked jihoon.

“painful. did i teleport here or—” soonyoung assumed.

“i’m offended that you think i’m  _that_ weak. and no, you didn’t teleport, i dragged you here.”

“you dragged me? i thought i was better than that.”

“what was i supposed to do? call a tow truck?” 

“tsk, tsk,” soonyoung put the ice pack that was on the table to his cheek that was bright red.

“why are you here anyway?”

“i wanted to tell you that um...me and yuju just broke up...”

if jihoon had liquid in his mouth, it would be exploding out right about now. he was shook.

“oh...that’s sad... upsetting... melancholy...joyless...grimfu—” jihoon listed.

“dude, you’re giving me synonyms for sad. why must?” soonyoung put his head on jihoon’s lap. “but...i thought we were good, y’know. she broke up with me because she said that i wasn’t enough for her...” soonyoung said sadly. 

“well, that’s bullshit,” jihoon started running his fingers through soonyoung’s hair. “how is your hair so soft?”

“i used tide.”

“pardon me? you use... detergent for your hair?”

“it’s useful in more ways than one!” 

jihoon rolled his eyes.

“you should rest, soonyoung. you’re still busted up from falling off the ladder you stole from my shed,”

“yeah, okay. thanks hoonie,” soonyoung gave a small painful smile to jihoon. it hurt jihoon to see him so heartbroken. once, soonyoung was so in love with yuju. now that love is gone. jihoon hoped that soonyoung would be the same person he loved. he let soonyoung sleep in his room on the top bunk. 

_where for are thou my happy soonyoung?_

 


	3. gain™

_ gain™ _

 

soonyoung is crushed. he feels empty. hollow. yuju was gone from his life. he felt like an empty jar. that's why he went to jihoon, who was a cinnamon roll. his short size made him look so vulnerable, but snarky comments make you rethink your life. soonyoung kind of needed his snarky comments right now. they night be a little mean, but they always brighten up soonyoung's mood whenever he is sad, which is very rarely. yes, soonyoung used fabric softener for his hair. the first time was an accident. he had accidentally used fabric softener instead of his signature hair conditioner. he noticed it as soon as he put it in his hair. soonyoung thought it was going to burn his hair off and make him bald. but it didn't. instead it made his hair super soft and smell good. so fabric softener doesn't have to be just for clothes after all. 

 

jihoon was still running his hands through soonyoung's hair. soonyoung enjoyed it. it was relaxing and comforted him also.

"jihoonie," soonyoung said after a brief silence. "how can you tolerate me?"

"you're probably the most chaotic person i've ever met, but you are the most normal person out of our friends. they all run on only one brain cell. your one brain cell actually makes you tolerable." jihoon replied. soonyoung felt his face get hot. d-did jihoon just compliment him? 

"was that a compliment?" asked soonyoung.

"y-yes...maybe. enjoy it while you can, 'cause it's the only one you're getting from me," jihoon flicked soonyoung's head. soonyoung pouted, clutching his head.

"why jihoon. why in my time of despair?"

"because you need to get over her as soon as possible,"

"but--"

"shut up, this is for your own good. it will be hard though, but you can't cling onto yuju forever,"

"okay then. I'LL GET OVER YUJU!"

"I'LL HELP YOU GET OVER YUJU!"

then they did a clichè.

a stupid ass, cartoony high five.

 

 

 

 


End file.
